More substance than semblance
by AwesomePrussianBlue
Summary: After a strange conversation with Italy Canada comes up with a plan to finally show Prussia how dominant he can be. Can/Pru, seme!Canada, uke!Prussia; brief mentions of UsUk, gerita, spamano, sufin and past SpUk


**A/N: There it is, my terrible first attempt at writing smut.**

 **Anyway, this is just something that came to my mind when I read a tumblr post about PruCan and who would be more dominant in their relationship. I like to think that Canada would be shy at first but I can totally see Prussia bottoming a lot on a long-run.**

 **(Obviously) Rated M for sex  
Warnings: Yaoi, sex, misuse of Prussian military uniforms from the late 19th century, overuse of quotes by famous Prussian leaders **

**Hetalia and the cover image do not belong to me.**

…...

It had been an ordinary morning at Germany's house. The German brothers had left the house at 6 am sharp for their morning jog. Italy had stayed in Germany's bed, happily dreaming of pasta and gelato. Canada, as usually decided that he should probably get up and ready for the day before heading down to prepare breakfast, the usual pancakes and pan-fried Blutwurst.

Soon enough, Prussia and Germany came back and the dogs immediately started greeting the Canadian and his polar bear Kumajiro that grumbled as Berlitz started licking its light fur. Prussia smirked and walked over to his boyfriend. "Guten Morgen, Schatz", he murmured in his ear before giving him a quick kiss. He looked over the blond's shoulder. "Gott, I'm starving, thanks for making breakfast!"

"No problem, Gil", he replied in his usual soft voice.

In the meantime Germany had woken up the Italian and actually managed to get him downstairs. The four of them sat down at the table.

"Buongiorno Canada!", Italy greeted him cheerfully, leaning forward to grab a pancake from the plate which caused him to wince. "Luddy, it hurts!", he whined and frowned. The German turned red and tried to comfort him by patting his back awkwardly.

Prussia snickered as he took another bite of Wurst. "Maybe try not being too rough with him for a change!", the albino said.

"Canada, aren't you even hurting one bit?", the Italian asked bluntly.

"Eh? W-we didn't... you know-", he tried to explain while his good-for-nothing boyfriend laughed loudly.

"Oh, don't lie, we could hear you guys all the way to Luddy's room!"

"Kesesese, my cute little Birdie just can't contain himself, but how could he when he is feeling the awesome?" The oldest nation pointed at himself causing his brother to shake his head in annoyance.

"This is not an appropriate topic to be discussed at the breakfast table!"

The rest of the breakfast had passed relatively peaceful. Afterwards, both Germany and Prussia decided that they needed to take a shower after their training, leaving Canada and Italy to do the dishes.

"You don't have to help me. It's not too much, so I could do it alone", the Canadian offered.

"Oh no, I will help you! Ludwig just doesn't want me to handle the plates... I might have broken one or two...", he mused while he took a kitchen towel from its hanger. Canada started washing up, glancing at the Italian who was humming softly. "I think it's time that I top Germany again", he said to himself, startling the other nation.

"Eh?!" The spatula he had previously used for his pancakes slipped out of his hand and back into the water with a splash.

"Oh you know, like dominating him in the bedroom", he explained brightly.

"Y-you t-top Germany?!" _Maybe I heard him wrong_ , Canada thought.

"Sì, all the time, especially when we play with Luddy's toys. Like the whips and handcuffs and stuff." The American nation starred at him in shock. Out of all the things, Italy topping while using a whip on the tall German was nothing he had ever wanted to think about. "Do you not top Prussia?"

"N-non, I-I never have...", he mumbled. It had always been natural for them to just let Gilbert top. Matthew had not even questioned it since his boyfriend was more experienced and more dominant in general.

"That's so weird, even mio fratello dominates big brother Spain occasionally!"

"Romano t-tops Spain?!"

"Sì! Crazy how you never do that with big brother Prussia! You know, Spain told that a long time ago when they were still empires Britain and him used to get drunk together. He said that Britain always tops when he is drunk because he gets all bossy." _This definitely explains Al's screams after the last Fourth of July party then,_ the blond thought with a shiver as he thought back to an intoxicated Arthur making out with an equally boozed Alfred in front of all the other nations. "Finland said that he and Sweden take turns with the topping", Italy went on shamelessly.

"Finland tops Sweden?!"

"And Poland and Lithuania do the same thing!", he added with a smile as he dried off a fork.

"Poland? So, all the others switch roles?" _Was he really the only nation who had never topped his boyfriend?_

"All the time! I thought that was normal!" Canada just shrugged and continued to clean the plates. Now that he thought about it, he kind of wanted to do the same with Prussia. Not that he was not happy with their sex life but he did not want the other to get bored, being just with him. After all, he knew how many other partners he had had over the past few centuries and that he seemed to be into some of the fetish things that Germany and Italy also used. Obviously, he had been careful when it came to Canada and exposing him to these things but they had already experimented. _It is probably the next logical step to do that,_ Canada thought, _and Prussia likes it when I come out of my shell._

…...

By the time Italy started talking about the pasta he would make for lunch Canada had a plan. First, he took the packages of pasta and put them on a higher shelf, making sure Italy could not reach it on his own.

"Bruder, can you take the dogs out?", Germany asked.

"Ja, sure", the albino answered and looked at his lover. "Want to come with me Birdie?"

"I still have a lot of packing to do, so I guess I should stay", he said softly, an innocent smile on his face.

"I hate that you have to leave...", Prussia said with a pout as he put his shoes on.

"I know, but I have to... Plus it's only one week before you come over." This caused the older nation to smile at him.

"I will still miss you though." After one last kiss he opened the door to let the dogs out. After the door fell closed Canada turned back to hear Italy desperately hopping up and down in the kitchen.

"Germany! Ve, I can't reach the pasta!", he wailed.

"I'm coming, Feli! Don't climb on the counter again, after what happened last time!"

When Canada was sure that the German was occupied in the kitchen he sneaked upstairs into Ludwig's bedroom. He walked over to the closet and pulled out the box where he knew Germany kept his whips. _Thanks god Gil showed me_. Once he had found what he had been looking for he stormed downstairs to the basement.

After he had hidden the crop in his luggage he went over to Prussia's closet. Everything was neatly organized inside. _Just like his brother,_ Canada thought with a smile. It only took him seconds to find what he was looking for. He grinned to himself as he put everything into his bag. _Hopefully Prussia is in for a surprise when he comes over._

… _..._

One week later:

"Do you need any help, Liebling?", the older man asked with a smirk as he stood behind Matthew.

"Non, just sit down, food will be ready in a minute."

After they had finished the pancakes Canada had prepared he quickly took both plates away before Prussia could even attempt to do the same.

"You know that I can help you, right? I'm too awesome to let my boyfriend do all the chores by himself."

"You don't have to do anything today, Gil", he replied simply with a loving glance over to his partner.

"Why? Is it some special day or something? My birthday was seven month ago and it's not our anniversary either", he said with a startled expression. Canada giggled a little and turned his attention back towards the table in order to collect the remaining things.

As subtly as he could manage, the Canadian knocked the maple syrup over, spilling it over his boyfriend, totally on accident of course. Prussia cringed as he felt the sticky substance coating his black shirt.

"Great, I should probably wash that... How unawesome", he muttered, looking down at himself.

"You know what? I will help you", the violet-eyed nation offered sweetly, taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs towards the bedroom eagerly. He removed the shirt without much effort since Gilbert was more than willing to get out of the syrup-drenched piece of clothing. After a quick kiss he turned around, walking towards the bathroom and gave the albino a slight smile. "Just wait here for me, Gil", he whispered, his eyes twinkling in the sparely lit room.

"I could help you with that, Birdie", the red-eyed man offered but Canada shook his head.

"It's my turn to do _something_ for you today." Prussia raised an eyebrow in confusion. He sat down on the bed to wait for Matthew. His gaze went down to his naked torso, realizing that he was probably sticky from the maple syrup as it had soaked through the material of his shirt. He drew on finger over the pale skin of his chest, cringing as he felt the sweet substance making contact with his fingertips. His red eyes narrowed as he heard noises coming from the bathroom. What was taking Mattie that long? He was relieved when he heard the light being switched off. All he wanted was getting rid of the syrup coating on his upper body. The door opened slightly and he saw the Canadian turning on the lights in the bedroom.

"Are you alright?", he asked carefully when his boyfriend was not coming out even though he was clearly standing on the other side of the door.

"Awesome", he heard his lover's sweet voice, unusually loud and firm.

"Vell... von't you come out then? I should probably get the syrup off of me."

"I can help you with that", he heard the reply and it made him smirk.

"That vould make it even better", he said in a flirtatious tone and with a wild grin. "I vas getting so lonely after one veek vithout you. My little Birdie missed my awesome five meters, right? Longed to be fucked by the awesome me", he purred seductively, expecting Canada to come out of the dark.

Instead, he heard a light chuckle. "It is probably time for someone to teach you modesty, one of your own virtues."

"V-vhat?", the albino stuttered. Whatever was going on with Matthew confused him. Had he done something to upset him? "Birdie, I-", he immediately fell silent when the younger nation stepped out of the bathroom, into the light.

"I'm sure Birdie is not a way to address your superior." A sly smile played on Canada's lips as he tapped the black riding crop against his own gloved palm. Prussia's breath caught in his throat, red eyes widened and mouth hanging open as he starred at the other. His head spun when he soaked in the image of his boyfriend standing in the doorway dressed in his Prussian field marshal uniform. The black Pickelhaube was crowning his head with his wild curl sticking out at the side, the golden Prussian eagle reflecting the light. Mattie was looking down at him since he was sitting on the bed. The Prussian had never seen the other this poised and proud, his feet standing far enough apart to make him appear even more self-reliant.

As he came closer the hells of his shiny black knee-high boots were clicking on the hard-wood floor with every confident step he made. The fringe of the epaulettes that adorned the shoulders of his dark blue Waffenrock swayed due to the movement.

Prussia gulped before taking a few shaky breaths. He had never felt intimidated by the shy Canadian before, even when they were enemies during the World Wars Mattie had never looked like this. Breathtakingly sexy and strong, Prussia thought as he looked down, not daring to make eye contact. His thoughts were racing, when had Canada become this alluring? The sight of Matthew wearing his old military uniform with so much pride while looking this sensual was something he had never even imagined, with it being so absurd.

The Prussian snapped out of his thoughts when the crop made contact with his chin, lifting it up so he could no longer avoid the playful look of the violet eyes. Canada slowly leaned his upper body forward until he was only a few centimeters away from Prussia's face. The Prussian took this as an invitation to lean in for a kiss, but the other held him back.

"Did I allow you to do that?", he asked firmly. The albino exhaled and shook his head. "You will obey me tonight. You will follow my demand. You will refrain from speaking unless spoken to. If you choose to disobey me in any way I will not hesitate to discipline you." To emphasize his point he smacked the crop down right next to the Prussian's hand, so hard that the smack echoed in the room.

A white gloved hand trailed down his jaw, running two fingers over his chest before they lightly stroked his crotch. Prussia inhaled deeply and bit his lip to suppress the moan that threatened to escape. Just the sight of his Mattie had made him painfully hard, his erection pressing tightly against the fabric of his jeans. The Canadian smirked when he felt how turned on the other was. His fingers ghosted over the area until it left the Prussian with a heavy breath, his eyes squinted tightly. Leaning in closer, the blond's tongue trailed over the drops of sweat that had formed on the pale chest, noting that he could taste a slight hint of maple.

Prussia wanted nothing more but get out of his pants and have his boyfriend touch him. Canada definitely knew how to tease him.

"Eager, are we? I barely even touched you. Do you like my outfit that much?" The older nation nodded, his clouded eyes looking up to the other man who seemed to enjoy the sight of the squirming former empire. "You are just like your beloved monarchs", he murmured, his lips barely touching his ear as he talked. "Das schönste Mädchen, das man mir verschaffte, wäre mir gleichgültig. Aber Soldaten, das ist meine Schwäche, damit kann man mich so weit bringen, wie man will", he quoted in a low, seductive voice laced with a heavy accent. (I could not care less about the most beautiful girl provided for me. But soldiers, that is my weakness, that is how one can make me go as far as he desires.) His teeth nibbled on his earlobe, forcing Prussia to moan hoarsely.

"Look at yourself now. All turned on. You know you belong to me, non? I will mark you so everybody knows you are mine."

Prussia had no time to react before Canada bit down where his neck met his shoulder, making the other cry out in pain and shock. He threw his head back even more when the north american nations tongue ran over the spot he had just bitten, another moan escaped his throat. Meanwhile, the blond placed love bites all over his neck, holding the Prussians head with his one hand as the other rested on the pale chest. Two gloved fingers teased his nipple, gentle rubbing and twisting it between the white leather. The albino found himself moaning helplessly as his lovers hand and mouth explored the light skin, his fingers fisting the blond locks on Matthew's head.

"You are so cute when you are all lewd and horny for me", Canada said with a satisfied smile as he looked down at the Prussian who was trembling with lust. Quickly, he swung one of his legs over the other so his knees were on either side of his hips. "We both know just how much you love to conquer. Today, I will make you mine for a change. _I'm_ the only one to invade _your_ vital regions", the Canadian whispered as one hand opened Prussia's jeans.

His red eyes widened as he realized what Canada had just said but he was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts as he noticed where the other man's hand was. He let out a loud sigh as his constricting pants were opened, giving his erection slightly more room.

Canada's violet eyes devoured him, a hungry look on his flushed face. He pulled Prussia's pants down further, only leaving his boxers. The German nation gulped as he observed his lover's every move. All of this was still confusing to him, Canada being all dominant was nothing that had ever happened before. Of course, he knew better than to ask him. The crop was still lying on the white sheets after all.

A smirk came to the Canadian's lips while he pulled down Gilbert's black boxers to let the albino's erection spring free. Prussia hissed as soon as his hot flesh made contact with the cool air in the bedroom. Canada's hand came down to stroke him, in a hard and steady rhythm, just how the Prussian liked it. The older nation squirmed, involuntarily moving his hips to bring himself closer to release.

"Enjoying yourself?", a soft chuckle came from Canada. Prussia forced his red eyes open to look at him, giving a soft nod. "Well, this is not fair. You are having all the fun", he stated, his unoccupied hand opening his belt and military pants. Once he had released his own erection he stopped moving his hand, receiving a soft moan in protest. "It's time to return the favor", he decided, his hand motioning Prussia's head to come closer. Gilbert kneed in front of him, his trembling hand holding onto the hips that were still holding his clothes up. At this point his own penis was arching badly, he wanted nothing more than to cum, but he decided that if he wanted to release anytime soon he would probably have to obey his partner and fulfill his demand. His mouth and tongue began working their way around Matthew's cock, eliciting a few moans. Hearing his lover's lustful sounds incited him to pleasure him more passionately, his pale fingers gripping the brown belt to pull him closer. When he felt like Canada was too lost in his own delight his own hand sneaked down his body, giving his penis a few pumps to relieve some tension. He groaned against the blond's cock as he palmed himself, precum leaking from the tip.

Suddenly, he felt a smack on his backside, the pain and shock cursing through his body. Canada showed him the crop in dunning gesture which prompted him to let go of his erection unwillingly.

"Exercise restraint!", Matthew ordered, pulling the other's mouth away. "On all fours!"

Distressed, he decided to comply, his head facing the Canadian's headboard as he showed Canada his behind. He nervously fiddled the sheets and waited for his lover to proceed. It did not take long for Mattie to peel one glove off, before holding three fingers in front of Gilbert's mouth for him to suck. The Prussian licked them thoroughly. He knew he had to make sure to coat them properly or else it would hurt. When Canada was satisfied he pulled out his fingers, moving the first one towards Prussia's ass. The albino tried to brace himself for what he knew was to come. It had been decades since he had last bottomed so he knew it would be unpleasant at first. One finger pushed itself past the tight ring of muscle. Prussia threw his head back to groan loudly at the invasion. Canada moved his finger in and out for a little bit before adding another one.

"Scheiße", he hissed through gritted teeth, trying to relax as the other scissored his fingers. He had never felt this vulnerable with Mattie before. Meanwhile, the Canadian built a soft rhythm, trying to find the spot he knew would bring Prussia pleasure.

"O-oh", the albino moaned when he felt Canada's finger brush against his prostate. He trust himself back against Matthew's fingers. Canada smirked mischievously, taking this as a sign to add a third finger. The Prussian slumped forward as he gripped the blanket, his face showing his discomfort.

"I-It hurts", he stuttered between his panting. Matthew still made no move to stop the preparation.

"Learn to suffer without complaint", he mumbled as he forced his fingers apart. The longer it went on the better it started to feel for the Prussian and thus he found himself moaning again. Apparently, this prompted Mattie to pull out his fingers, leaving him empty and longing to be filled again. Prussia carefully turned his head to risk a quick peek at his boyfriend. He noted how stunningly beautiful the Canadian looked right now, with his violet eyes half-closed and obviously ready to devour him.

He did not know whether he should anticipate the other being inside him or rather fear it. Canada was not small by any means and his fingers alone could never prepare him completely for that sensation. He gulped and squeezed his eyes shut tightly when he felt Mattie positioning himself. _Just relax,_ he told himself harshly, _it will get better soon._

And then, Mattie just pushed in, waisting no time to go slowly. Gilbert had bitten his lip so hard that it drew blood but at least he had not unawesomely screamed. The albino whimpered at the feeling of being stretched and filled by his lover. Canada built a shaky rhythm, his own breath was labored and he felt the sweat pool underneath the thick fabric of the uniform. He tried to angle his thrust to find Prussia's prostate. He thrust in harder until he heard Gilbert give an aroused cry, his sign that he had found what he was looking for.

Soon, he had Prussia moaning deliciously underneath him as he tried to take him as hard and as fast as he could, just the way he knew the Prussian liked. He smiled slightly when he heard the high-pitched "Oh Canada" coming from the other, he could get used to hearing that way more often. When Matthew felt himself getting closer he decided that he should probably help Prussia as well and started stroking him quickly.

Gilbert's hazy eyes were fixed on the pillow he was holding on to as he let out a throaty moan with each thrust Mattie made. He was getting dangerously close when the other started touching him.

"M-Mattie", he sighed deeply, "I'm so close! Oh bitte ja! S'il te plaît! Make me come!"Just when he felt the pressure building in his abdomen the Canadian's grip tightened around his length, preventing his orgasm. He felt Canada pull out of him and let out a desperate whimper. He had been so close! He needed to cum so badly it hurt. His hand covered his mouth to muffle the miserable groan that was about to escape, nearly sobbing at the lost feeling of his boyfriend inside him.

"Turn around", came the shaky demand from the Canadian. Eagerly, Prussia complied, laying down on his back and spreading his legs widely. "What to do you want me to do?", Matthew asked.

"I-I...", he stuttered, his brain still clouded with lust.

"I can't hear you. Speak up!" The Prussian breathed in deeply before his eyes met Canada's.

"Bitte, nimm mich. I need you inside me so badly. Take me as hard as you want!" With a smirk, Canada decided to grant his wish. One swift motion and he was inside him again. His mouth attacked the pale neck, his teeth nibbling at the perfect skin. Gilbert forced his eyes to stay open so he could watch Mattie, his flushed cheeks and focused look, his cute curl bouncing up and down with each thrust, his beautiful body looking so ravishing in the uniform.

Canada tried to delay his orgasm for as long as he could. He needed to see Prussia cum first. His hand went down to start stroking the other again, taking him as deeply as he could. He could literally see that Prussia was on the edge so he decided that he would give him one last push, his thumb sweeping over the head of his cock sensually.

"O-Oh Gott, Mattie! Jaa! Mmmmh!", Prussia cried out when he finally came, pushing his head back into the pillow.

"G-gil!", the blond man stuttered loudly when he felt Gilbert tighten around him, Prussia orgasming so beautifully beneath him pushed him over the edge. After riding out his orgasm, the Canadian slumped down on the Prussian, both trying to calm down their breaths.

When Prussia had come down from his high he opened his eyes lazily to look at the blond man on top of him. His spiked helmet sat crooked on his head, sliding down one side of his head. Gilbert decided to kiss him on the forehead lovingly which earned him a slight smile. He slowly lifted his hand to take off the headgear, revealing the blond curls that were damp with sweat. Tenderly, he ran his fingers through it, tousling it.

"I think I will have to wash your uniform", Matthew mumbled quietly.

"I can tell", Gilbert replied with a laugh. "Isn't it varm in there?"

"That's still putting it mildly..." The Canadian sat up sluggishly and started to remove the uniform from his sweaty skin. "I hope I can get that out", he said thoughtfully while he looked at the pearly stains on the dark blue fabric.

"Don't vorry about it, I don't exactly vear it outside much anyvay." Canada giggled.

When he was completely undressed he cuddled closer to the Prussian, kissing his flushed cheek.

"Are you alright Gil?", he asked in a caring tone.

"Awesome, Birdie", Prussia answered. "Although the meeting tomorrow will probably be unpleasant..."

"Even more than usual?" Gilbert smirked at him. "I hope I did okay... I wasn't sure if you would like it..."

"You are so cute, Mattie! You did awesome, I never thought you could be that..."

"Dominant?", he offered.

"Yeah. It was awesome. Really, you were totally hot."

"I'm glad you liked it. You know what they say, more substance than semblance I guess." Both nations chuckled softly.

"I love you Birdie", the albino whispered before kissing his boyfriend affectionately.

"I love you too, Gil", the Canadian mumbled before they both drifted into a deep slumber.

…...

"Fucking unawesome", Prussia grumbled as he sat down into his chair. Just like he had expected he was sore and his backside hurt.

"I'm sorry", his semi-invisible boyfriend apologized in his usual soft and quiet voice.

"It vas vorth it though", the red-eyed male grinned before turning around to greet his brother who had just come in with Italy. "Guten Morgen, Bruderherz!"

"Morgen, Gilbert", the other muttered and sat down next to him.

"Ve, ciao Prussia and Canada! How are you today?"

"I'm awesome!", the Prussian exclaimed. "Although, I'm feeling quiet sore, if you know vhat I mean."

"Luddy, I don't understand it!" Prussia laughed at the Italian's obliviousness.

"Bruder is just telling nonsense, Feli. Don't mind him."

"Ohonhonhon, did you and Matthieu have some fun last night?", France jumped in.

"Ve sure did and Mattie awesomely topped last night!", he replied loudly which caused Canada to turn red with embarrassment.

"G-Gil! You can not tell that!", he said indignantly.

Gilbert leaned closer and whispered into the Canadian's ear "Trust me, vhen you vant to fool the vorld, tell the truth."

"Sure thing, dude", America laughed as he passed them. "Artie will cook something edible way before Mattie ever tops anyone, right Artie?" As they moved on Alfred laughed loudly while Arthur cursed at him.

"See, told you nobody vould believe it!"

"Canada, it's so nice that you finally dominated Gilbert! I knew you would like it!", Italy said with smile. Prussia's eyes widened in return.

"So _you_ gave him the idea?!"

 **Another A/N:**

 **For whoever made it this far :D By the way, I decided to have Canada wear this type of uniform because I think that although Prussia seems to be especially attached to "Old Fritz" the Prussian empire was at its high point during the times of the German empire (at least in terms of expanse and area of influence). In my opinion Prussia would most likely be really proud of this uniform and what it might symbolize to him (unification of the German states under Prussian rule, military success, prestigiousness). Of course, I did not choose this to glamorize that period of history or the role the Kingdom of Prussia played in it.**

 **some translations:**

 **Blutwurst – black pudding / blood sausage**

 **Guten Morgen, Schatz – good morning, darling**

 **B** **uongiorno – good morning**

 **mio fratello – my brother**

 **Bruder – brother**

 **Liebling – love, sweetheart**

 **Pickelhaube – German piked helmet,** **typical symbol of the Prussian military and army**

 **Waffenrock –** **type of** **military tunic**

 **Guten Morgen, Bruderherz! - Good morning, dear brother!**

" **Das schönste Mädchen, das man mir verschaffte, wäre mir gleichgültig. Aber Soldaten, das ist meine Schwäche, damit kann man mich so weit bringen, wie man will." - supposedly said by Friedrich II / Frederick the Great**

 **Learn to suffer without complaint – part of the Prussian virtues**

 **More substance than semblance – also part of the Prussian virtues**

" **When you want to fool the world, tell the truth." - quote by Otto von Bismarck**


End file.
